You Stupid Boy
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: Demyx writes Axel a song, but can't let anyone know it. Especially since he's hurt him so bad. Axel, you stupid girl.


XX Demyx writes Axel a song, but can't let anyone know it. Especially since he's hurt him so bad. Axel, you stupid girl. XX

**Disclaimer: I do not own You Stupid Girl by Framing Hanley.**

"I can't wait to hear your new song," Axel smiled. Even though they weren't together, they could pretend to be civilized with each other.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to hear it," Demyx smiled back.

They awkwardly shook hands as Demyx walked to his dressing room.

_"Demyx, you bastard! Why won't you just tell everyone already!?"_

_"I can't! It's not my decision to make! I'm listening to my manager! I'm gonna tell someday!"_

_"Forget it. I can't continue to date a coward..."_

_Demyx narrowed his eyes. "What is it with you!? Why are you so clingy now!?"_

_"I'm through with this conversation..."_

_"We'll I'm not!"_

_Axel drew back and slapped the blonde. Demyx was in too much shock to retaliate._

_"Demyx...God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear, I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry..." Axel pulled his crying lover into his arms._

_"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

Demyx lightly brushed the bruise that settled in a little over an hour ago. With just a little make up, it'd be gone. He couldn't face the world with a bruise.

XXX

Axel stood in the crowd, waiting for Demyx to appear. He felt horrible. All he wanted was Demyx's happiness, but he kept screwing that up. Why? Why does every attempt to make it better fail?

_"No, get away from me! We're through! I'm done with you!"_

_"Demyx, please-!"_

_"DONE, AXEL! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_

Demyx appeared. The music had already started. Hopefully, after the concert was over, he could try to win back Demyx's heart.

"Now taking the stage, Gemini performing You Stupid Girl!"

Axel clapped, showing support. Something he should've done from the beginning.

_Feels like the walls are closing in on me_

_I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe_

_And you've got me right where you want me_

Axel's felt weird about cheering for this. Somehow, it was a bad song. He just knew it.

_This is a side of you I've never seen_

_You're not the girl that you used to be_

_And you've got me right where you want me_

_You always know how to bring me down!_

_Let's just face it now I'm never changing!_

It's...about him.

_You are my world!_

_My everything!_

_You stupid girl!_

_Gonna be the death of me!_

_So let me go!_

_Just let me be!_

_You stupid girl!_

_Love the way you're killing me_

_You stupid girl..._

He felt the sadness in his ex lover's voice. He wanted nothing more than his lover back. But first, he has to listen to this song. He had to know exactly how Demyx felt about him.

Whether it was good or not.

_You're like an angel but with broken wings_

_A heart so cold could never show mercy_

_And you've got me right where you want me..._

_You are my world!_

_My everything!_

_You stupid girl!_

_Gonna be the death of me!_

_So let me go!_

_Just let me be!_

_You stupid girl!_

_Love the way you're killing me!_

_You stupid girl!_

_You stupid girl..._

_I know I'm a bastard, but I'm not a coward_

_Why can't you see what you're doing to me!?_

"I hurt you," Axel whispered.

_I'm falling faster, more every hour_

_Why can't you see what you're doin' to me!?_

_Open your eyes!_

_Open your eyes!_

For the first time, the redhead felt as if he were truly seeing Demyx. His eyes were open now.

Demyx looked directly at Axel as he sang his next verse.

_This is killing me_

_You are my world!_

_My everything!_

_You stupid boy!_

_Gonna be the death of me!_

_So let me go!_

_Just let me be!_

_You stupid boy!_

_Love the way you're killing me!_

A tear slid down both of their faces. Demyx was sad, but Axel was happy. He let the whole world know he was gay. That's why they fought earlier.

_You stupid boy..._

_You stupid boy..._

XXX

"Nice song," Axel called. He'd finally made it to Demyx's dressing room.

"It was, wasn't it?" he spat sarcastically.

"Demyx, I'm sorry. I can't stress that enough, I'm sorry. And I love you."

Demyx felt a pair of soft lips on the back of his neck. "Give me another chance. I promise, I'll do better."

Demyx knew that was a lie, but he couldn't say no. He wanted to believe it because he wanted Axel.

"I promise..."

He leaned back in his chair. "You know I always take you back. You stupid girl..."

Axel smiled sadly. Maybe this time he'll get to keep Demyx forever. They belong together.

"I love you too, Axel."

They were headed for disaster, but Demyx didn't care. He loved his stupid boy.

XXX

**Happy 8/9! It's Axel/Demyx day and I figured I'd write it because I already wrote one for 8/6 and 8/8. Hope you liked it! I'll be back for an Axel/ Marluxia fic later.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
